Changing Harper
by Dallz
Summary: Harper is in love with Justin but he is with Juliet , but with the Help of Alex can she win Justin's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**RATED: **M

**DISCLAIMER **: _**I do not own Wizard of Waverly Place**_ because if I did Justin and Harper would have been together already , I am so disappointed that the producers have not put them together yet , they gave us this lovely couple and yet they ignore the fans and do not help us out. I made this FIC so some Harper/Justin could be done.

* * *

><p>Harper Finkle looked at him, she really looked at him not the same way she normally would, loved up and gooey eyed, what bubbled inside her was bigger than that she ever felt before she loathed him, no she abhorred him. How could he do this to her? She questioned herself various times but the thought of him being with someone else made her sick. But this time deep inside her she known's that there is no chances with him anymore he was really in love, what was her name again Jupiter no that was not it Jeannette maybe? Nope it rhymed with J and was a name made out of fairy tale books oh yes Harper remembered her name, Juliet that bitch stole her Romeo, she felt like running to the table and smacking that tray of food she ate in to her vampire face, yes did I not tell you this so called Juliet was a vampire which made her feel sick that Justin would love a vampire and not love her, was she that horrible?<p>

I turned and tried to wipe the sadness off my eyes as I saw Justin laugh with Juliet, nothing like he done before with her, instead she focused her gaze on to her best friend Alex Russo's face and saw the same pain and hurt she felt, poor girl she had it tougher than Harper did, Alex just found out her werewolf ex-boyfriend or boyfriend if Alex took him back, which Harper doubted it, the so called werewolf was still in love with Mrs Juliet who seemed to capture the hearts of young and innocent men , Harper knew that she had no chances with Justin but if her best friend who Harper thought was much better looking and normal lost a guy to Juliet then things were bad.

" Hey come on Alex, you're not going to stand by the table all day , looking like an idiot are you? He does not deserve , you now turn that smile up and then we can got and get some pretzel's anyways I need new pretzel's to finish my ear rings collection , come on"

She moved Alex towards the exit of the Waverly Place Sub Station the sandwich shop the Russo's owned.

"Awwwww Harper quit moving me , even if I prefer you moving me in school days when I do not feel like going to class and I just disappear on you and making you all crazy , today I do not want to play that game"

Alex tried to smile at the end of her sentence so Harper would see that she was alright but , Harper knew through her so Alex just sighed and let Harper move her.

They finally got to an Ice-Cream Parlour and sat down in their favourite table and were served their favourite Ice Cream, Harper loved Cookie Dough and Alex loved Pistachio as they sat there and enjoyed their Ice-cream they noticed a guy and a girl arguing at the corner of their eyes so their eyes averted from looking at each other with sad eyes to looking at the couple with amazed and yet surprised expression.

" Oh shut up , I don't care if you did or did not cheat on me Carl I told you that when I first saw you and we started dating that if you cheat on me I get to cheat on you"

The guy scratched his head poor guy had nothing to say.

" Cheated on you since when Venice , I did not cheat on you baby I love you"

The girl throw her Milkshake at the guy and Harper felt deeply sorry for the guy for being so wrongly abused.

" You liar , Carl you cheated on me with one of my close friends and told her that I was a bitch and fat and this was back when I was going through a difficult time , eating myself to death , and you cheated on me 5 times and when I slimed down and looked hot you were like let me stay with her because I am going to be the big boy everyone will praise for having a hot girlfriend who was fat before, forget about me you asshole go next to my house and you will get another milkshake and another black eye"

The guy looked baffled.

" What black eye babes?"

"This black eye Carl"

The girlfriend right then punched him in the eye knocking the guy down, gasps came from all around the Ice-Cream parlour then cheers. Harper was amazed the girl done something Harper would of never done , right there and then Harper decided she would change herself completely starting on her weight , this means no eating sweets or building something with sweets it would be too tempting so that meant that from now on its about fruits and vegetables in her eating agenda.

Harper stood up and told Alex about her plans who made her friend amazed and yet so proud she was going to do something that she wanted but Alex deep inside was worried that Harper might lose herself.

* * *

><p><em>1 MONTH LATER <em>

Harper looked at herself in the mirror and still could not recognise herself, she had to pinch herself sometimes to see if it was not a dream. Her hair had grown from her shoulders to right at the end of her back, instead of keeping it straight and neat, now it was curly and seductive which she inspired the look from Taylor Swift curly hairstyles , her belly was flat she wore a pink tank top and a white shorts only passing her ass , her legs were toned and not chubby any more , her face was slim yet her lips were still full and her eyes still big and beautiful , she ran her hand over her hair skimming the lines of curls making it fuller.

"Yes Harper you have achieved the perfection you wanted and it took a month of you changing your style and eating healthy food and training each day"

Sometimes Alex had to slap her hand when Harper tried to sneak some chips off Alex Burger King orders, instead she ate bunny food and sometimes she would whine and Alex would torture her by putting a photo of Justin and tell her why she was doing what she was doing again. Alex did not agree with what she was doing but she was still there for Harper that is what best friend's are for.

She applied lip gloss to her lips and wiped the extra gloss at the end of her lips , she added some perfume preferably her favourite scent cinnamon , she looked and herself and again and smiled but the smile strained from her lips again because today was the day of she was going to see if all her hard work had paid off , when she was going through all this she decided to keep herself from Justin and the whole Russo bunch expect Alex which of course was the only person she understood.

The phone rang at that exact moment and Harper put her on her sexy sultry voice which had mastered in a month working with a sexy voice coach.

"Heeeeeeloooooo who is ittttt?" she said while she crossed her legs, which seemed to be a bit cold and made her shudder.

" Cut the sexy voice act Harper and don't make me gag"

Harper quickly straightened and cleaned her throat.

"Oh hey Alex, so you ready?"

" Of course I am we have been planning this for a month even dough I was forced to come to those stupid classes with you on boyfriend catch planning school which I was the teacher apparently and did not get paid, I know how the plan goes, I just phoned you to tell you that Justin is in the building but Juliet's here too, do you want me to distract her?"

Harper chuckled her old self would probably go mad with the thought Justin was still with Juliet but the new her did not care and found it amusing on the fact she would have a the grand pleasure to snatch Justin from Juliet.

" No it does not matter I will be there in a few, see you soon Alex"

The phoned was turned off and Harper made her way to Waverly Place Sub station.


	2. Chapter 2

Harper strutted herself over the Sub station, when she opened the door all male eyes were on her, expect for Justin he still had not seen her. She moved her hair from her shoulder letting it cascade down her back and she lightly smiled, making every guy swoon, she spotted Alex right across and nodded showing that she was ready, Alex gave her a thumb up's telling her to make her move, not that Harper was nervous but she did not like the suspense that seemed to be happening right there.

She made her way towards Justin table and saw Juliet turn towards her and gasp, when Justin noticed his loved one had gasped he looked right over the problem and gave a bigger gasp than Juliet had given.

" Heeeeeey Justin"

Harper added her sexy voice and it worked because when she said that he squirmed right on his seat.

" Hi-iiiiii ….whooooo areeeee youuuuu"?

Poor guy Harper thought he could not even remember who she was but after this he will.

" It's me Harper , what have you been doing"

Right there and then he looked at her up and down while appreciating of course.

" Harrpeeeer , Oh my gossssh you have changeeed"

" Really I have not noticed Justin , ohhh hey Juliet how is it going"

With all of what just happened now Justin forgot Juliet even was in the room. And this was all happening because of Harper? The girl when he last saw her was making love-dovey eyes at him.

Juliet smiled and looked back at Justin, Harper felt like this was getting a bit awkward.

" I am fine Harper and Justin is right you look good, not that you looked bad before don't get me wrong"

Harper done a so not assumed smile and turned her attention back to Justin.

" When did you come back from the Wizard School"?

Justin was really amazed Harper looked hot more than hot she looked freaking delicious, he felt like he had entered this world were he was presented by another Harper.

" I have been back since yesterday, so I decided to invite Juliet over today, right my love"?

Juliet smiled and that made Harper gag even more. The girl was so annoying really had she not left Justin while he was away at wizard school and she was doing whatever vampire nod ways do? Gosh really the girl was like a pest, she really wanted to suffocate this pest, there's no point of hiring the pest control, even after them fumigating her she will come back, she always came back.

" Right soooo it's been great to be able to see you then , let me just let you love ummmm people get on then , if you need me just whistle or just go over there and tap my ass ok Justin"

Harper winked at Justin and strutted herself over to Alex and made it look like she had dropped something over the counter so she bend over, when she heard gasps and coughs from Justin she laughed , she turned and looked at Alex who was fully smiling and laughing at the same time. Juliet just stood there trying to help Justin from coughing more, poor guy had chocked on his on drink.

" I guess it working"

Harper smiled oh poor Justin, he did not know what was coming towards him.

" Yes I guess so Alex"

* * *

><p>( 1pm " <strong>Russo's household<strong>")

"AGGHGHHGH ….Do not go there , NO NO NO…. Oh its just a pack of Zombie's! Damm Sponge Bob square pants you should know that zombies don't kill you but they just want to tickle you with their mouths"

Max claimed out, which made Justin turn to him with a look of bewilderment plastered on his face and Alex choke on the popcorn she was eating.

" Really Max , Really"

His sister exclaimed out still while trying to stop herself chocking and then she chuck popcorn at them while laughing at them. Alex had never changed not that he wanted her to, but sometimes she was too immature.

" Cut that out Alex"

He said while throwing the bits and pieces that she just had sent flying towards them.

" Oh your no FUN, I wish Harper was here right now"

That made Justin turn fully towards her, because he had no idea Harper was not even inside the house sometimes he forgets that she actually lived with them. But hearing the remark his sister had made about Harper made him interested about her whereabouts.

" Where's Harper anyways I have not seen her since the last time we were down stairs and I was with Juliet"

Alex smiled she knew Harper had done an impression on Justin and as a friend even if she opposed to this relationship Harper so much wanted, because her brother was not cool enough to be with her best friend, she had various times tried to hook Harper with other guys , but Harper had turned them all down and finally as a best friend it was one of her rules to help a best friend out so she was doing this from the good side of the heart even if she hated it so much.

" Ohh when you chocked after seeing her bend over"

Justin turned red , and Alex knew that he did choke because he had been watching Harper bend over , oh this was getting good.

" I DID NOT CHOKE"

Alex sniggered yeah right a person who had not committed an act would not argue over it like the way Justin was.

" Sure Justin lie to yourself"

Justin was getting really irritating he just wanted to find out where was Harper and Alex was taking long.

" JUST TELL ME"

Alex was taken back , Justin never lost his temper well not to anything to do with Harper.

" Well she is out"

Justin frowned , Harper is out at this time , by herself?

" Out at this time , alone"?

Alex smiled , oh yeah its checkmate time.

" Nope with a guy of course Justin"

Justin felt like he had just swallowed a brick because his mouth felt dry and rough and he was having difficulties to move his lips. Because he just found out the innocent girl he knew and loved as a sister had gone out with a guy.

" A-aaaaa Guy , which guy"?

The moment Alex was about to say which guy Harper was out with the door opened reveling Harper wearing a tiny blue skirt so tiny that if some one bend over they could see her underwear or if she bend over , she would show everything , she also wore a small white tank top that was only from her breasts to just above her belly , so everyone could see her belly and she was also wearing high black high hells that made her legs look even longer than they were already , she had come in giggling and shushed the guy when he starting laughing a bit too loud.

The guy she was with was a blonde guy with a surfer hairstyle , the guy was wearing white shirts , black leather pants and a black leather jacket , Justin did not even want to know how he brought Harper home since the guy was holding a helmet.

" Ohh my gosh , Nick that was so much fun , never got a ride from a guy in a bike before , it was a blast , come in but don't make any noise"

The so called Nick laughed and she grabbed his hand and turned around and then it was finally when she went face to face with Justin and Alex , while max was intrigued at playing with his shoes.

" OMG…..What are you guys doing here"

Harper looked desperately at Alex and she was not prepared to talk to Justin at the moment, and Alex sent her message through the eyes telling her to improvise.

" Well were here in the living room right , Max"

Justin turned and noticed Max was still engaging looking at his shoes.

" Right Alex"

Alex just stood there man she was going to love this night.

" Yeaaaah right Justin….. Hey Nick so you and Harper have come back , me and Justin were just about to leave right Justin"

Justin looked from Alex to Harper to Nick.

" No we were not Alex, we are staying right here"

Harper wanted to kick herself that means that she had to go in her room with Nick , who had no idea that Justin thought that Nick was her date rather than her friend who she went to have lunch with.

" Well we would leave and go to my room right Nick"

Nick just stood there taking all the scene in and smiling now he was getting the picture.

" Right babes let's go to your room , we do want some privacy"

That made Justin want to punch the guy in the face , the thought of Harper with another guy in her room made him mad.

" WHAT"?

Justin shouted out as he saw Harper grab Nick or Mr annoying as hell as Justin called him in his head, towards her room and kissing him at the same time.

Then the door closed behind them , leaving Justin and Alex and Max in the room all over again.

" WOAHHHH What Just happened "

Alex still trying to put her mind back together at what her friend had done replied.

" What you just saw and as I guessed your Jealous"

Justin knew that he was but he did not want anyone else knowing this , because if Juliet found out he was jealous of Harper she will leave him and he can not let that happen.

" What are you talking about please"

Alex shook her head and stood their in wonderment on how Justin could lie so well , Mr goody too shoes.

" Ohh please I know you're lying , you are jealous"

Justin then throw the Popcorn bowl at her and she moved out of the way hitting Max instead who jumped up.

" HEY , what is happening"

Max asked both of them.

" Nothing ….. Nothing is always happening Max"

Justin said while storming off leaving Alex and Max in the room.

" Did I miss something"?

Alex turned to Max.

" Nope nothing your little head needs to know about , anyways good night Max"

Alex said while walking towards her room while she knew that her brother was falling in love with her best friend and their plans were working , but at the same time she was worried that one of them would get hurt if the out-come of the relationship would not be as great as Harper projected.

* * *

><p>Dear Readers,<p>

Did you guys notice the fact that Max was in the room the whole entire time and he did still not know what had happened in the end , looking at a shoe would do that to Max. How funny that I had already made chapter 4 or 5 I don't know which one it would be and I had not yet made Chapter 2 or 3 LOL! Chapter 3 is coming soon bare with me.

Anyways thanks' to all who reviewed and those who are about to or will in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Readers: Thank god I , remembered I had finished writing this ...as I posted up my "Falling for Haruno" story which deals with Sasuke and Sakura from "Naruto series". Like I stated on that story I have just come back from holiday from my home town Portugal and , I also been distracted by people and have been forgetting about writing this stories and as I also stated on the other story if you wan't to bug me about not updating them contact me via my facebook account which I am in all the time its my name there is Lila Rodrigues and since there's loads of people with my name , I would like to say that my picture on my profile I am wearing glasses and a piercing on the lips. Sorry if I took too long and here's the story you guys been waiting for enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Harpers room)<strong>_

Harper lay down on the bed and sighed , she then turned her body towards the right were Nick was standing next to her door , looking at her.

" Gosh Nick I could not thank you enough , I was about to throw it all away there"

Man she could not believe she had let her guard down but sometimes when she was with Nick she forgets that she needs to keep her bad girl attitude out , but Nick was such a nice guy that it was hard to act like the Harper she projected herself over to Justin.

" No worries , you must really like him , I never seen you so riled up , the day you came to me and ask me for your help in to turning yourself to a different person I laughed , nice girl Harper could never do it then you surprised me , I am proud of you Harper"

She smiled she loved Nick she did but not the way she did with Justin, her love with Nick was like if she was hurt there was always some one there to count other than Alex of course.

Harper got up and went to hug him and when she let his hand wrap around her she felt relief like she always did when he hugged her.

" I love you Nick" she whispered.

" Love you too munchkin"

She let go off him and laughed Nick was such a sweet guy shame he was gay or she would of got together with him.

" Now Munchkin why don't we have a bit of fun and make Mr Romeo suffer a little bit"

She liked the way he thought.

" Great idea but what can we do to get him mad and jealous"

Nick smiled and Harper gasped , no he was not thinking what she was thinking.

" Are you sure , would you not be un-comfortable"

Nick shook his head and lay down the bed and Harper moved closer to see what he was planning to do and he grabbed her hand in full force which made her fall on top of him , next minute she knew she was straddling him and the Nick looked good from that angle too.

" What next"

Harper she asked.

" Now lets get you undressed top , skirt and shoe needs to go , actually keep the shoe it will give a spicy look of sexual doing "

She laughed, oh boy this was going to be fun. Harper then grabbed her top and took it off leaving her with her bra which was black laced and her stomach looked good as always , she always liked to change underwear when she was about to leave the house with or without a guy she loved to look good.

Next Nick grabbed her skirt and slid it down to her knees, but she had to stand up on the bed to get it all off, giving Nick a view of her black Brazilian laced thong that barely covered her most intimate place. She sat down on him again and he slapped her ass, which caused her to moan out load even if she did not mean to moan.

" Don't moan Harper, its just to keep Mr Romeo jealous "

Nick said while laughing at her, she felt embarrassed he did that on purpose.

" Then don't slap my ass then"

She said in anger, if he did not want her to moan than he should stop doing what he was doing.

" Actually the point is to make you moan, fake moan real moan I don't care , ok this is what we are going to do now rub against each other and I get to slap your ass without getting hit on the face ok"

She nodded, if this meant making Justin jealous then its good with her , she let him slap her ass again and it made her moan again but this time louder , then he started rubbing himself against her the fact that she was semi-naked and he was still wearing his clothes the silk and the leather touching each other every time they moved made Harper moan more and it did the same to Nick.

" This actually feels good , if I was not gay Harper you would definitely be on my list to be with , you are perfection women"

Is he mad how can he say something like this when they were rubbing each other this was making her want him and that was not supposed to happen.

" Oh shut up Nick and get on moaning"

They moaned louder and louder and that's when they heard a loud thump coming from the stairs coming towards her room and when the thump reach her room , some one opened the door , and it was no one other than Justin who then started there in amazement with the scene that just uncovered him.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE , HARPER WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING , YOU GET OUT NOW"

Justin screamed at Nick who was amazed at how quick he got there.

" Awww when it was just getting good we will talk later Harper"

Harper wanted to scream at Nick so he would not go because the way Justin looked between them too just made it scarier. If he was left alone with her , no one knew what he would do.

Instead she stood there in the bed in a frozen mode as she saw Nick leave the room and close it.

" Omgggg-Justin I"

He stopped her , and looked at her from head from toe.

" What the heck are you think Harper , you cant do this here"

That made her mad who the heck was he to tell her where she can do things.

" Yes I can and I am aloud to , I bought this from your Parents when you left for wizard school , so you cant tell me where I can or not fuck some one"

He never knew that she had bought this , his parents never told him , he never asked anyways , he was mad at the fact that she was doing something he wanted to do with her with another man.

" I did not know , I am sorry Harper"

Harper knew he felt guilty which made her melt a little deep inside he was not a bad guy he cared about her .

" Its ok , Justin I forgive you but can you do me a favor and pass my night gown from over there"

He looked at where she pointed and he saw a purple nightgown on top of a chair. He grabbed it and throw it at her.

" Thanks "

He did not mean her any harm but the girl just made him mad and something else he could not put his finger on it.

" Well the guy was not for you anyways so me coming to your room , stopped you from doing a big mistake"

" Oh really Justin , what is the mistake of me and Nick having sex"

She questioned him and that made him fidgety.

" He's not right for you"

She smiled and she thought about making him want her more than she was already seeing he wanted , she turned around grabbed her bra and unclipped it letting it fall of her body the mirror was facing her front so he was able to see her breast through there and she then grabbed her thong and let it skim down and she heard a gasp , good she was liking what he saw.

Harper then slid the purple night gown down her body felling the silk touch her breast which made her breast pucker through the sensation, she did not even bother putting on some undergarment and let the night cool her touch her intimate place, she turned around and saw Justin staring at her with lust in his eyes , he wanted her , he needed her and just one insane movement he would take her she knew it.

" WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"

Harper frowned like an innocent girl would do but deep inside she smiled because she knew what she was doing.

" Nothing just putting on my night gown did you not like it Justin"

He groaned in anger, frustration, pleasure she did not know which made it more exciting, then she grabbed a bottle right beside her bed stand which had baby oil and opened and let the oil on to her hand and put her hands on her tights caressing it letting the oil touch every bit of her and she moaned because it felt good seeing Justin looking at her when she was arousing herself.

" STOP THAT"

She looked at him .

" Stop what"

He let out a grunt and came towards her and grabbed her pulling her towards him.

" What ever your doing"

Oh my gosh they were so close her lips was just few inches from his lips , his body was touching her and without anything on other than the nightgown she could feel his bulge of need.

Harper licked her lips and looked in to his eyes and saw need and passion , next minute she knew she was pinned against the wall and his lips came down on hers , he opened her mouth sulking her letting his mouth touch hers caress hers , and boy it self way better than she had imagined it , Justin sure knew how to kiss for a boy that had a few girlfriends.

He stopped and went to gasp for some hair and looked at Harpers eyes , that hazel eyes , he turned around seeing if anyone had entered on the process of everything that had just happened.

" Har-per I—"

She stopped him right there and pulled herself free from his grasp.

"Justin if you're going to kiss me at least plan to something about it , don't apologize , gosh you really suck at this non-emotional sex thing"

She forced out a grin , making it seem like the way he treated her did not hurt the new Harper , but she was not the new Harper , ok she had changed in looks wise but deep inside she was still the same old Harper Finkle.

" So this was un-emotional hook up"

He questioned her while trying to hold her , hand she moved it right beside her back not allowing him to touch it.

" Yep , gosh don't take everything seriously , anyways it is late and I am tired so can we forget all about this and talk tomorrow Justin"

She said as she walked him to the door of her room.

" Yeah will talk about this tomorrow Harper"

She grinned.

" Sure"

Harper then slammed the door in his face.

"WHAT A JERK"

She grunted out while punching her pillow wishing it was his face instead.

At that exact moment her phone vibrated and she rushed towards her computer shelf and grabbed her phone.

**2 NEW MESSEGE'S**

**Nick:**

**Hey Munch-kin , hope everything went as planned , I will call you tommorow , asking for details I expect payback big time , we are so going to have lunch together , the Russo's place tomorrow , you are buying. Love you. Xxxx**

Harper laughed , oh Nick was the most generous guy she met , all his messages made her laughed so much it hurt.

She then decided to read the second message.

**Aaron:**

**Harper Finkle , heard from you mother that you are still in New York , so I decided to come from Texas to , New York and I would love you to show me around , I hope you don't still call me Featherpants , because if you do I will call you by your nick-name Pig tails whiner , hahahahahahhaha….. Hope to see you soon and catch up with you.**

**Aaron McCoy**

What Aaron was coming to town , she had not seen him since the time he had painted her favorite purple shirt in red and decided to play tag with it with the other boys around the neighbor hood in Texas , were she used to go and visit her Uncle and her cousins.

She positioned her phone down and took her clothes off , and put on her PJ's on small blue shirt with sheep's on it and a long blue cotton PJ trouser with sheep on it as well. Harper did not feel like she wanted to sleep sexy tonight , she wanted to go comfortable instead she locked her door incase no one see her like that and she opened her small widow a bit , and she was not scared because the widow was too small for anyone to enter , she opened her bed covers and plumped the pillows and rested her head and turn right and she felt the sleep over wash her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(10 am , Russo's house)<strong>_

At the breakfast table there was pancakes with syrup and butter , there was orange juice , strawberries , ice cream , cake anything imaginable , Jerry Russo grabbed everything he could get a hold without his wife seeing . Theresa the wife of Mr Russo was scowling at Max for trying to grab every un-healthy food out of the table.

Alex Russo entered moaning, she seemed tired , she was acompined by her brother Justin who seemed very cheerful as always , both of them reach the table , Alex grabbed pancakes , and Justin grabbed orange juice and bread and butter ( healthy butter) .

" Pass me the syrup Justin"

Alex moaned out…while trying to get some orange soda out to her cup .

" Get it yourself its right in front of you"

Justin argued at her , Alex stuck her tongue out and grabbed the syrup herself and moaned something about Justin being a prune and a know it all.

That caused her mother to scowl at her and budge her leg at the table giving a warning to Alex for her to stop acting like that.

Normally Alex would continue on the fact that it would piss her mother off and Justin off , but she felt too tired today. She wondered where was Harper , it was 10:25 am now and she was missing from the table.

"Did anyone see Harper" Alex questioned , no one nodded to say yes they had they just shook their heads , and Alex looked at Justin who seemed to go red , when she had mentioned Harpers name.

"Justin have you seen Harper" Everyone stopped doing what they were and looked at Justin wondering what he was going to say.

" ummmm- Nooo-oo I h-aaave not" he stuttered out.

" Some one talking about me" at that exact moment Harper entered the room , wearing a black short trousers that were only from her belly to her bum and no more down that that and she was wearing a low opened white shirt that said , I love you Paris at the top of it.

Everyone just stood there in shock , blinking more times than needed in a human life , but they could not believe at how reveling all of that was.

Her hair was down , she frowned at them and walked towards them , her white black boots that went from her toes to just above her knees made a clicking sound.

"So what are we having to eat , oh Justin yummy , toast and butter with orange juice"

At that exact moment they all came out of the trance and Justin smiled goofily at her and shoved the toast towards her.

" You can have this Harper I will get more" he said while rushing up and going to the bathroom , which caused her to be suspicious.

" Harper darling you looking nice , right Jerry" Theresa said while hitting Jerry who looked perplexed for a few seconds and then snapped out of it.

" Yeah she does honey , were you going like this Harper" Jerry asked as a concerned father/guardian since Harpers parent left them with her.

" Ohhh Mr Russo I am just going down stairs , Nick's coming over" she stated out.

Jerry made a relief sound , he knew Nick and since Nick was gay and a good boy , Jerry knew Harper would be in good hands.

" Ohh Nick , its Nick Jerry Ok Harper we will see you downstairs in a minute to open it up , but you can let Nick in right now" Theresa told her.

Harper kissed Theresa on the cheek like she always used to do because Theresa felt like a second mother to her , and she mumbled something to Alex who was in a sleeping haze still and waved at Mr Russo. Then she left the household.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the Update...Sorry guys , I started this chapter but since it was too short , I wanted to add more , but since people were asking me for updates , I decided to publish this as Part 4 and then Part 5 , I will add with some other parts , I had already written.

Anyways ...Enjoy!

Ps: Someone goes to me they don't like Harper in this story , I was like wow I made someone hate Harper LMAO! ... The way Harper dresses in front of Justin is the way she was to represent herself towards him , but when she is no where near Justin she becomes her old self again... do notice that the name of this is "CHANGING HARPER".

* * *

><p>Harper finally got down to the Waverley substation and opened the door , the wind blow some leafs inside causing Harper to shiver , no way she was going to go out with Nick wearing this , and in that exact moment Nick entered , we was wearing a red shirt and a tight jean , he had a leather gloves on in his right hand and his left hand was bare.<p>

" Dam its cold , outside" Nick said while entering the Substation he stopped and looked at Harper as she closed the door up and down.

" I hope you are not thinking about leaving this place like this" he questioned her , Harper smiled Nick always had her best intentions , she ran her hands through his hair messing it all up.

" Of course not , you know this is just a show , when I am with Justin I am sexy Harper and with you I am original , more clothes wearing Harper" she said as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink cotton wool jacket , she put them on and turned around showing Nick her new attire.

" VIOLA , what do you think"?

" Well it's better than what you were wearing before , but it looks bland how about this gold earrings and this nice heart shaped necklace"

He handed them to Harper and she quirked her eyebrow's , well Nick liked to give her points sometimes , but at certain times the man was infuriating on telling her what to wear , instead she just grabbed it and put them on and smiled.

" Better , you better say yes" she rolled her eyes at him , he laughed a small quirky laugh and lightly touched her hands.

* * *

><p>In that exact moment , Justin entered the substation and was able to see , what was happening , what he saw it was not pretty , Harper with a different attire , ok less reveling , but yet appealing to any guy since it clanged to her every curve , even if she did not know , her cheeks were red , probably because she was blushing and she had a reason too because that annoying guy friend of hers was holding her hand.<p>

He snarled, causing them to break up the moment, they both jumped back and Harper gasped , Justin cynically grinned , yes she got caught.

" You again….what are you doing here now " Justin questioned the guy who he seemed to loath so much.

" I am here to take Harper out" Nick said , because , he was right , he knew what Justin was feeling at some time of his life he felt the same for Harper , yes him Nick the gay guy had a crush on Harper before.

" Why" Justin questioned him and this caused Harper to cough , gosh Justin was being a bit too harsh on Nick , she had to stop this some way or another.

" Well , because Nick is my friend and- , well I don't need to give you any explanation" she said while walking away towards the door and telling Nick to go with her.

Justin ran towards her and grabbed her hands , imprisoning her from getting out of his hold , he looked at her and admired her eyes , they were so beautiful , his gaze travelled to her mouth and he could this taste her in him.

" Let go off me , Justin or I warn you" Harper announced as she tried to pull away from his grip on her hand , she twisted her neck and looked at Nick , who look astonished and then she signaled him silently for him to do something.

" What are you going to do , you are weak , you are Harper of course , you can't even hurt a fly , you are too weak to even say no to me , you always be putty in my hand , I will always be able to abuse you " he snarled at her , he did not mean to say that to her but he was jealous , he wanted her for himself , he wanted to brand her as his own , she been his once before , no he wanted to claim her to be his for ever.

Harper felt disgusted how can she love this guy that stood right in front of her calling her weak , yes she still wanted him , but she would not let him humiliate her again , she then stepped on his shoes causing him pain and she was able to break free from his grip she then slapped him on the face.

" Never call me weak again " she cried out as tears rolled off her face , she then run towards Nick and hugged him as tears rolled down , she felt stupid , but no she won't let him win this battle , he won't ever be able to call her weak , or stupid or ugly , or what else he can call her.

Nick just looked in awe , he looked down and he could see Harper's brown-red hair in a mess , her face looked up at him and her eyes were light as ever even if tears rolled down , he grabbed his hand and wiped her face , Justin stood up and came towards him and her , Nick pushed Harper out of the way gently , covering her .

" You don't deserve her love" he spat out , Justin looked at Harper and at Nick.

" I don't want her love , I love Juliet already" Justin said smugly , but he felt bad , he hurt her and he could never forgive himself , he knew that he had lost her forever , he tried to move towards her to try and apologize , but Nick stopped him.

"We are leaving" with that Nick grabbed Harper and opened to door and walked out of the Wizard Substation leaving Justin there by himself.

" I am sorry Harper" he whispered out, he said that because of the jealousy and anger, because of lust, and wanting Harper, he turned into the man he vowed himself never to be.

Harper would never forgive him crossed his mind.

Nick hugged her , the sobs died down as he caressed her back , he sighed , this was neither his or Harper's day , he was hurting because he loved Harper and she was hurting because Justin loved Juliet , how ironic was that he grimaced at their situation. He pulled her chin up and looked at her eyes and smiled , she tried to smile it came out crooked , then she tried again by forcefully opening her mouth , he wiped her tears again.

" Don't cry , it tears my heart seeing you like this" she mumbled something , he did not quite catch it , there were both sitting outside the Wizard Sub Station , people who passed thought they were a couple because they smiled warmly at them every time they passed , and even he wished it was true.

Harper wiped tears with her hand and took herself out of Nick's lock , and looked at her surrounded people passing , she felt like a idiot here she was standing with one of the most hot guy's ever and she was head over heels with another. A guy who protected her and another who treated her like shit , most girl would say choose the one who is protective but because they aren't the one's in this position its easier for them.

" I am sorry Nick , your shirt must be all wet , you are really sweet" she told him , he smiled again , his smile was so pleasant to be around , she needed this she guessed , craved for a male who made her feel good about herself and some one who understood her and Nick was that guy if she ever kissed or went beyond with Nick she would never forgive herself , she needed him a lot.

She loved Justin she knew this , years of being in love with a guy who was her fantasy , sometimes she would even have dreams of them together with dreams and then other times she would have horny dreams , Justin laying down on her bed , she slowly crawling towards him , their bodies naked , it was so vivid that sometimes she had to take COLD shower's , or relief herself , and cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream his name , it came out as a muffled cry instead.

Harper would never forgive him because of what he said she knew this , he had hurt her to the point where she wanted to keep herself away from him , if she was going to play the game she wanted to play with him she needed to be cold as ever.

" What are you thinking" Nick asked Harper she had been looking at the wall for the last few minutes , her face expression like she thinking about something. She looked at him and put her hand over his.

" Nothing , really just stupid stuff , don't worry about it Nick" she lightly smiled , so he smiled back , it looked like she was back and better. He then pushed her and she pushed him back and they played like that for quite a bit.

But while they were playing some one was watching through a window at Wizard Waverly Sub Station , and that some one was boiling at every second.


End file.
